


Empty Nest (vid)

by sweetestdrain



Category: Kings
Genre: Fanvids, Gen, Vividcon, Vividcon Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-13 10:15:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2146935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetestdrain/pseuds/sweetestdrain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Let none of his words fall to the ground.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Empty Nest (vid)

**Song:** "Empty Nest" by Wild Beasts  
 **Source:** Kings (NBC)

_Let none of his words fall to the ground._

**Download:** [right-click and save, please.](http://sweetestdrain.com/vids/emptynest_xvid.avi) [xvid, watch with VLC player]  
 **OR watch streaming version** **here:**  


 

**Notes:** Premiered in the VividCon 2014 Challenge show for "Gift." I've been wanting to make this vid for forever, and this year's theme provided a great opportunity! Thanks to kuwdora for cheering me on. How would I even make vids if you weren't around to toss drafts at?

All comments and feedback welcomed!


End file.
